Problem: Rewrite ${\dfrac{9^{-7}}{9^{4}}}$ in the form ${9^n}$.
Solution: ${ \dfrac{9^{-7}}{9^{4}} = 9^{-7-4}} $ ${ \hphantom{\dfrac{9^{-7}}{9^{4}}} = 9^{-11}} $